


I will not fall, I will not fade, I will take your breath away.

by allyouneedisloveandtea



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, but lets rise above it and just enjoy what could have been, i know 701 basically shit on all our hopes and dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouneedisloveandtea/pseuds/allyouneedisloveandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> She is the best of the Sun and the Moon. <i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will not fall, I will not fade, I will take your breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because Sara-chan makes me vv happy and she deserves a beautiful childhood so I gave her one. Enjoy xx

Sarada looks like her father.

At least, that’s what everyone is always saying. Sasuke only ever sees Sakura when he looks at their daughter.

She is lightening and diamonds, the best of the sun and the moon.

She is smart and strong and the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

*

Sarada learns quickly how people treat her Papa. He’s a respectable man, she thinks, and she knows he has a very important job in the village. That means sometimes he goes on very long missions away from home, traveling far greater distances then Mama ever has to. Despite this, Sarada sees the mean looks he gets when he walks her to class early in the morning.

Papa never seems to notice, or maybe he just doesn’t care. Walking beside him, Sarada holds his hand proudly, because to her, Papa is the best man she’s ever known.

*

At the academy, Sarada has a harder time ignoring the way people look at her.

There are too many children her age with missing parents for her not to understand there must be a reason why.

The kids usually avoid her in the hallways, some going as far as to turn away and run back the way they’ve come when they see her. Sometimes, even her teachers seem to watch her funny. To be so young, she sees enough hatred in her days to last a lifetime.

It’s nice to have friends, she thinks, when her days are especially hard.

Inojin always sits beside her when he thinks she’s sad and he slides little drawings to her when they’re supposed to be reading their textbooks. Chouchou is always ready to slip her some kind of sweet in an effort to make her smile, even when it gets her in trouble with Shino-sensei. Baruto yells at anyone who says anything mean, although Sarada doesn’t know why he bothers.

To her, there’s really no point in arguing. She won’t change the way everyone sees her Papa or her family by starting fights. She has a much bigger plan in mind.

*

She is six years old and someone is breaking into her home.

She wakes up with a start as the loud shattering sound of glass breaking pulls her from her dreams.

“Mama!” She yells, leaping from her bed. “Mama!”

“Hush,” Sakura slips inside her bedroom in the next breath, scooping her up. “Hush, Sarada, you must be quiet.”

She crouches down, pulling Sarada to the wall silently.

“Mama,” Sarada whispers, “what’s happening?”

“Papa will handle it, sweetheart,” Mama huddles in front of her, shielding her from the door. “Don’t be afraid.”

Sarada knows her Papa is very strong, but when she hears a loud crashing sound from down the hall she can’t help but squeeze Mama tightly.

“Hush,” Mama gives her a hand to hold, the other hovered over the knife sheathed on her thigh. “It’s alright, Sara-chan, it’s alright.”

Mama tenses when someone yells, someone that sounds an awful lot like Papa, and then water seeps in from underneath the door.

“Damn it,” Mama curses under her breath. “Sarada, go hide in the closet.”

“But Mama-,”

“Sarada,” Mama turns to look at her harshly, “go and hide in the closet. Do not come out until Papa or I tell you it’s alright. Listen to me, Sara-chan, it’s very important.”

Sarada nods and runs quickly and silently across the room, hiding herself away inside her small closet. Through the slats in the door, she can see Mama just barely in the darkness. She holds her breath as the door slams open and more water floods inside.

Mama jumps up and throws a knife at a man Sarada can’t see well, but he falls to the floor. More people rush inside and Mama spins quicker than Sarada has ever seen, her fists connecting hard enough to send the men crashing through walls. They break furniture, one of them soaking Sarada’s bookshelf with a misguided water attack.

Sarada covers her mouth to keep from yelling when someone cuts Mama on the arm. Before Mama has time to move, she falls to her knees.

“ _Poison_ ,” Mama hisses, glaring at them fiercely. A woman reaches for her and Mama lashes out, gnashing her teeth. “Don’t touch me,” she spits, “you have no idea-,”

“Oh,” a tall man interrupts, “we know exactly who you are, Uchiha Sakura. And we know exactly how to beat you.”

Mama growls, thrashing her arms as much as she can with the poison running through her veins. This time when the woman reaches for her, she grabs Mama by her hair. Sarada sees something pass over Mama’s face in the moonlight. Sometimes when Mama is thinking about something that makes her sad, her eyes get cloudy and Sarada wants to hug her until it stops.

Sarada feels like that now, watching as the man leans down to put a knife to Mama’s throat, pressing tight enough to draw a line of blood across her skin.

“Where’s your daughter?”

“She’s not here,” Mama growls, “she’s staying with her aunt tonight.”

“Liar,” the woman yanks at Mama’s hair, making her eyes water. “Tell us where she is!”

“She’s not here!” Mama yells, and then the man presses the knife to her throat harder, and blood rushes out fast.

Sarada screams and Mama’s eyes grow very wide. As the woman releases her and Mama falls to the ground, Sarada sees her diamond seal spread out over her forehead and down her cheek bones, spreading strength and healing chakra throughout her body.

She’ll be alright, Sarada knows, but now the man is coming towards the closet door. Sarada backs up and presses her back tightly to the wall, her little hands balled into tiny fists, and waits. The footsteps draw closer and closer and then suddenly, there is another scream.

Sarada listens to the loud banging sounds with tightly closed eyes, her body shaking as she listens to the violent fight unfolding only feet from where she stands.

When it grows silent, Sarada decides it’s best to keep her eyes closed. She shakes harder as footsteps move to approach her again, a hand on the door making her hold her breath. When it slides open, she can’t hear anything over the frantic beating of her heart.

“Sarada?” Papa asks, leaning inside. “Sarada, are you alright?”

“Papa!” She yells, throwing herself into his arms. “I thought you were dead!”

“I’m fine,” Papa holds her tightly, standing with her carefully. “I’m fine, Sarada. Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?”

“No, Papa,” Sarada talks into the space between his neck and his shoulder. “But they hurt Mama! They pulled her hair and cut her throat! Is she okay?” She pulls back frantically to look behind him, and freezes at what she sees.

Mama is sitting up, healing the last of the wound on her neck with gently glowing hands. Around her, the bodies of the people who attacked them lay motionless on the floor. There is no blood, but somehow Sarada finds it harder to look at that way.

“Mama!” Sarada reaches for her over Papa’s shoulder, “Mama! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Sara-chan-,” Mama freezes as she looks up at her, her eyes darting away from her quickly.

“Sasuke-kun,” she says sharply.

“What is it?” Sasuke turns to look at her, setting Sarada down gently at his feet. “Are you hurt?”

“Sasuke-kun,” Sakura says again, “look at Sarada.”

Sarada glances up at Papa in confusion, and when he looks down at her his eyebrows rise in shock.

“What’s wrong Papa?” Sarada asks, looking back at Mama, who still won’t look at her. “What did I do?”

“Sarada,” Papa leans down to look her in the eye. He tilts his face to the side and Sarada watches as his left eye spins slowly. In the dark, it glows softly. She notices that he seems a bit brighter than he should given the darkness of her room.

In fact, she thinks, it’s almost as if someone has turned on a light.

Looking past Papa, she sees the detail in the wallpaper of the far wall and squints her eyes. Looking up, she sees the little crevices in the ceiling. Looking to Mama, she sees the small smile hidden in her pained features.

“Papa?” She asks, looking at him in confusion.

“Here,” he picks her up again, walking her over two bodies to where her small dresser used to sit. Lowering himself to the ground, he turns her so that she faces the mirror that was knocked off the wall.

“Look.”

When she turns to see their reflection, she finds three red eyes glinting back at her.

Sarada is six years old, and she has inherited her family’s greatest power.

*

Sarada has a very brief understanding of what happened before she was born.

A long time ago, there was a great war, and someone from her family fought someone from Baruto’s family. After the battle, her family grew very strong and very angry, and something very bad happened to them.

Then, when Mama and Papa and Uncle Naruto were young, there was another war. Kakashi tells her that her parents were very brave, and Papa and Uncle Naruto were very lucky.

Now, Papa is the head of the ANBU, which means that he controls the most powerful ninja in Konaha. Mama is the best medic of her generation, and she runs the hospital and several clinics around town. Uncle Naruto is the Hokage, which Mama says is something he’s wanted for a very long time.

*

Sarada doesn’t like her glasses.

“Mama,” she complains, “everyone will make fun of me!”

“Sara-chan,” Mama sits down beside her, leaning her cheek into her palm. “What’s so bad about wearing glasses? They’ll help you keep your eyes strong.”

“That’s the _point_ Mama,” Sarada says, as if it isn’t obvious enough. “I’m supposed to have strong eyes like Papa.”

“You do,” Mama smiles, tapping her on the nose. “But we need to make sure they stay strong by keeping you from straining them.”

Sarada grumbles at that, rolling her eyes.

“Sarada,” Papa comes in behind Mama, one eyebrow raised. “Apologize to your mother.”

“For _what?_ ” Sarada starts, but concedes when Papa only stares at her. “I’m sorry, Mama,” she says, “I promise to wear my glasses every day.”

“Good,” Mama smiles, reaching behind her for Papa’s hand. “Are you still going to Baruto’s for dinner?”

“If I have to,” Sarada groans, standing up from the kitchen table. “He’s so annoying.”

“Be safe,” Papa says, touching two fingers to her forehead. “Be home by seven.”

She gives them a lazy salute that looks an awful lot like something Kakashi’s taught her, and leaves.

When she’s gone, Sakura pulls Sasuke closer with fingers in the front of his shirt.

“Did you need something?” He asks, looking down at her with a small smile.

“When was the last time we had dinner just the two of us?” She asks, resting her chin on his shoulder. “We should do something special.”

“We should take a nap,” he says, “I haven’t slept in two days.”

“Same,” she smiles, kissing his cheek. “Come on, we’ll take a shower first.”

*

“Again,” Papa says, leaning against a tree at the edge of the training field.

Sarada runs through her stances without breaking a sweat, sending nine kunai into their targets in under twenty seconds. She does it once more and makes it in under fifteen. Before she can start a third set, Papa catches her arm.

“That’s enough,” he tells her, “we’re done for the day.”

“Papa,” she relaxes her stance, tucking away the kunai in her hand. “I can keep working, I’m not even tired.”

“You’ve done enough today,” he continues, “I don’t want you to do too much too soon.”

“Did you stop early when you were my age?” She asks, and she looks so much like Sakura, with her little hands on her hips and her head tilted, that Sasuke almost laughs.

“No,” he admits. “And I regret it. Get your things, we’re going home.”

Sarada hangs her head, but collects her weapons anyway. As she’s walking back to Papa, she hears the sound of Uncle Naruto working with Baruto in the training ground over. As if he can read her mind, Papa says,

“You don’t need as much work as him, Sarada. Every ninja is different.”

“But I’m an Uchiha,” Sarada says, “I’m supposed to be the best!”

Papa pauses beside her. “Who told you that?”

“Uncle Kakashi,” Sarada explains, “he says it’s in my blood.”

Papa makes a face, crossing his arms. “What else has he told you?”

“That Uncle Itachi was my age when he mastered the sharingan. He says I’m a lot like him when I fight,” here Sarada pauses, choosing her next words carefully.

“Am I Papa?” She asks softly. “Am I like him?”

It takes Papa a long time to answer her. So long that Sarada begins to wonder if he even heard her question. But then Papa runs a hand over his face and glances down to where she stands.

“Yes,” he says, “you’re a lot like him. Tonight we’re going home, but tomorrow I’ll teach you something new, deal?”

“Deal!” Sarada hugs him tightly, “thank you, Papa.”

*

Sarada is nine when Papa teaches her the special technique that only he and Mama know. It’s supposed to be only for Uchiha’s, but Papa decided Mama deserved to wield it too.

Sarada thinks it’s amazing, watching them preform it together. The lake is somewhere she’s been often, because Mama loves to have picnics here in the spring and the shrine to her lost family sits close to its bank. Lit up with the colors of fire, Sarada thinks it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

It takes her six tries, and then she finally feels it. The warmth in her stomach, the soft burn in her throat.

She breathes fire for the first time in her life with a smile on her face.

When she was little, Sarada wondered what exactly made her so special. Standing between her parents, singed and grinning, she thinks she finally understands.

*

"Uncle was cool, right?" Sarada asks her Papa one day while they sit together on the porch. 

Sasuke pauses, considering. "Very cool," he finally agrees. 

"I figured," she nods absently, kicking out her short legs. There's a kunai pouch already strapped to her thigh, her left calf bound in light bandages to brace a sore tendon. She's nine, and already so strong. 

Sasuke reaches out, pokes her gently on the forehead. "You've got his eyes, you know." 

"Mixed with Mama’s?" She asks, turning to look at him. Her eyes are shaped like Sakura’s, beautiful and practical, all at once. Her eyelashes long and dark, just like her grandmother. But the color, the swirling dark of them, that's all Itachi. 

"Hn," he nods, poking her again. This time she settles her face into a mild glare, tilting her head at him. 

"Do you think my brother will look like him too?" She asks, shrugging him off gently. He holds back a smile. 

"With our luck, he'll come out with pink hair like Mama," he says. 

"That would be silly," Sarada laughs. "I would have to dye mine pink then, too." 

"Why?" 

"So that no one would pick on him," she explains, scoffing like it should be obvious. "No one picks on me, only because I look like you. But, between me and you Papa, I think they should be more afraid of Mama." 

Sasuke thinks of the way it feels to be punched by Sakura, and has to nod his agreement. 

*

The baby, thankfully, does not have pink hair. 

"I'm only slightly disappointed," Sakura murmurs, looking up at Sasuke with a smile. 

He kisses her on the forehead and looks down at the little boy she holds in her arms. When he gurgles happily and looks up at them, his eyes are a bright, crisp green. 

"Just like his Mama," Sasuke murmurs, touching a finger to his sons’ cheek. 

"Will he still have the sharingan?" Sakura asks, suddenly slightly nervous. Beside her on the bed, Sasuke shrugs. 

"I don't know," he answers. "Maybe, maybe not." 

"Maybe not?" She repeats, turning to look at him. 

He's still looking at the baby in her arms, his expression soft. 

"Would it matter?" He asks, looking up to her. The purple of his left eye, paired with the dark of his right, makes her smile. 

"No," she leans forward, kisses the corner of his mouth. "It won't matter at all." 

*

Sarada learns the truth about her family when she turns ten. For her birthday, she asks Papa to tell her the truth.

Mama takes her baby brother, Mikato, into the other room for a nap. When she comes back, Papa still hasn’t started to talk.

She sits beside him and takes his hand, and Papa lets out a very heavy breath.

“Sarada,” he says, “I know you think you want to know the truth, but it will change the way you see the village forever. I want you to be sure you understand that.”

“I do, Papa,” Sarada nods eagerly. Papa glances at Mama, and she nods too.

“It’ll be alright, Sasuke-kun,” she says, leaning in to rest her forehead against his. Sarada watches Papa close his eyes tightly, taking another shuddery breath. When he pulls away from Mama, he turns his head to look Sarada in the eye. And then he tells her the story she’s waited to learn her whole life.

*

Baruto is nice, Sarada thinks. He’s a complete idiot and she hopes with all her hope she won’t be put on a team with him, but he’s nice.

She’s sitting cross legged in front of her Uncle Itachi’s gravestone when she feels him come up beside her. His chakra feels a lot like Uncle Naruto’s, she thinks. She wipes her eyes and doesn’t look at him as he sits down. He reaches out slowly and takes her hand.

“I come here sometimes too,” he says quietly, “to visit my Uncle Neji.”

Sarada nods.

“It’s hard,” he continues, “and I know it must be even harder for you. If you ever want to talk about it, I’m here, okay?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” she says, but Baruto quickly shakes his head.

“My dad told me what your uncle did,” he explains, “I get it, really.”

Sarada stares at him in disbelief. “He told you about my family?”

“Well, yeah?” Baruto shrugs, “he thought you’d need a friend when the time came.” He nudges her gently with his shoulder, “was he right?”

Sarada stares at him for a long time without saying anything. Then she asks, “You don’t hate me now?”

“Why would I hate you?” His eyes widen in shock. “Your uncle was badass, Sarada-chan. And the village was stupid to do what they did. But my dad’s in charge now,” he continues with a smile, “and he would never let anything like that happen again.”

“I know,” she says, turning back to look at the headstone. It isn’t like the others in the graveyard. It’s much smaller and hidden close to Naruto’s parents. This way, Papa says, no one cares about it as much.

Now that Sarada knows why they would, she feels anger pool in her gut. “It’s not fair.”

“No,” Baruto nods, “it’s not.”

“Papa says I’m a lot like him,” Sarada confides easily in Baruto, she finds. It has something to do with his eyes. “He says that I mastered my sharingan only a few months after he did, and my fireball is just as dangerous. He says I can change the way the village sees us, if I want to.”

“Do you want to?” Baruto asks.

After a pause, Sarada squeezes her fingers into a fist.

“Yeah,” she says, “I do.”

*

“You’re joking,” Sasuke deadpans. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Naruto,” Sakura interrupts, leaning forward. “You can’t be serious-,”

“Actually,” Naruto looks between them, undeterred, “I am.”

“No.” Sasuke stands, fully ready to leave. “She’s not joining ANBU now, there’s no way I’m allowing it-,”

“It’s not your choice, Teme,” Naruto says. “I just wanted you to be aware of what we had planned before-,”

“Naruto,” Sasuke’s eye spins wildly as he talks, his chakra flaring darkly, “I’ll take her out of Konaha. We’ll move before-,”

“Sasuke-kun!” Sakura stands as well, grabbing his arm. “No one is moving, don’t be ridiculous!”

“Honestly, Sasuke,” Naruto continues, “I expected you to be proud-,”

“ _Proud?_ ” Sasuke growls. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Sasuke-kun!” Sakura yells, “Stop it! Go wait in the hall.”

“ _Sakura-_ ,”

“I’ll handle this, Sasuke-kun,” she puts a hand over his heart, “go wait in the hall.”

He pulls away from her and slams the door, but she feels his chakra hover just outside of it. When he’s gone, Sakura sits back down in her seat and turns cold eyes on Naruto.

“Are you insane?” She asks him calmly.

“Sakura-chan, I understand this can be upsetting-,”

“Do you?” She interrupts. “Do you understand, Naruto? Itachi was put into ANBU as a child, and Sasuke and I swore we would never let it happen to our children. It’s not right, and we aren’t going to allow it. Sarada will stay in the academy until she turns thirteen like all the others.”

“She’s _amazing_ , Sakura,” Naruto insists, “I need her-,”

“She’s a child!” Sakura yells, her hands flickering blue. “She’s eleven years old, Naruto! You will not put her in battle until she’s old enough to fight! This isn’t up for discussion!”

Naruto looks down at his desk and crosses his arms.

“You realize I can have her admitted into the ranks without parental consent-,”

“You realize Sasuke will burn this village to the ground before you’ll even have time to regret the decision,” Sakura tilts her head, her eyes dark. “And if I happen to turn my back for just a minute, there’s no telling how much damage he could cause before you took him down.”

Naruto looks up at her sharply, eyes narrowed. “He wouldn’t-,”

“He would,” Sakura nods, “and I’ll let him. Sarada will not be taken out of her classes until she comes of age with her classmates.”

“Sakura-,”

“Have you asked Hinata-chan about this?” Sakura asks. “I find it hard to believe she would support your choice to admit Sarada while Baruto stays behind.”

“Baruto isn’t half the ninja Sarada is,” Naruto snaps, “don’t throw that in my face, Sakura-chan.”

“And if he was?” Sakura asks, undeterred. “If he was as talented as Sarada, would you want him in ANBU?”

Naruto pauses. “That’s different.”

“Is it?” Sakura crosses her arms, standing to look down at him. “You will not put Sarada into ANBU, Naruto. Do you understand?”

Naruto looks up at her, bottom lip stuck out stubbornly.

“ _Naruto_ ,” she repeats. “Sarada will not be placed in ANBU.”

“Fine,” Naruto glares at her, his eyes tinted red. “I’ll keep one of my most talented ninjas off the field. _Fine_.”

“Thank you, Hokage-sama,” Sakura smiles sweetly, turning to leave. “I appreciate your understanding.”

*

During her last year at the academy, Auntie Hinata suggests that Mama teach Sarada some of her medical techniques. She’s been training every day with Papa and sometimes Uncle Naruto or Uncle Kakashi and every session leaves her chakra levels feeling stronger and stronger.

But Mama thinks maybe there’s a better teacher for her.

Tsunade-sama is amazing, Sarada thinks.

She’s a really wonderful teacher and after a one hour session every day for three weeks, Sarada manages to make her first fish come back to life in her hands.

“She’ll be just like you,” she hears Tsunade whisper to her Mama one morning when she thinks she’s still in bed.

“Us.” Mama murmurs, and Sarada can hear her smile as she continues, “she’ll be just like us.”

*

Sarada is twelve and for the first time in her life, someone has the audacity to talk bad about her Papa to her face.

She almost doesn’t hear the words thrown at her back as she passes by a tavern on her way home from Auntie Ino’s. It’s a little late, and Mama will probably worry if she doesn’t hurry home, but she still takes the time to pause in her tracks.

"What?" She turns back, looking over her shoulder to see a man standing a few steps behind her, flanked by three others, all smelling of alcohol.

The man sneers, "I said, how does it feel to be the daughter of a _lowlife_ , lousy-,"

She cuts him off, grabs him around the neck with small fingers strong enough to crush his windpipe. Her eyes are red as she glares at him, her face set in the hard lines of her father.

The seething rage she feels at his words, that belongs solely to her mother.

She flings him back, sending him crashing into his group of friends and she hears the crack as his side connects with the pavement. She's turning to walk away before anyone even realizes she moved, and the smirk on her lips lasts all the way home.

*

When Sarada turns thirteen, she graduates from the Academy at the top of her class.

She is placed onto a team with Inojin and Baruto. Shikamaru becomes her sensei, and for that she is thankful. He does not look at her like she is trouble, or treat her like a breakable china doll.

He treats her the way he treats everyone else, and he trains her hard.

*

“You’ve done good, Uchiha,” Suigetsu nudges Sasuke gently in the arm, smiling. In front of them, Sarada trains with her red haired cousins on the bank of the lake. She deflects a water attack with a laugh, back flipping into a tree.

“Hn,” Sasuke nods.

“I feel like I’ve known you long enough to know what you mean by that,” Suigetsu drawls, rolling his eyes. “ _’You’ve done good too, man, congrads on the new kid, he’s really cute and you’re lucky he doesn’t have Karin’s annoying hair like all your other brats, aren’t you so proud of your oldest making Chunin_?’ Why yes,” he smiles, “yes I am.”

“Sui-kun,” Karin pokes him in the side with a pointed nail, reverting half his stomach to water momentarily, “be nice.”

“Why is it always me be nice?” Suigetsu complains, “He doesn’t even have to form complete sentences.”

“Just be nice, asshole,” Karin glares at him as she loops her arm through his on the porch railing. “And shut up.”

“You shut up,” he retorts, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I hate you.”

“I hate you too,” she returns easily, turning her head to look down to where Sakura stands beside Sasuke. When they make eye contact, she crosses her eyes to show her annoyance. Sakura covers her mouth to hide her laugh.

“Sasuke-kun,” Sakura whispers, “tell him you’re proud of his kids.”

“Yeah,” Suigetsu jumps in, “I didn’t make them call you Uncle for nothin’, you know.”

“How long will you be in Konaha?” Sasuke asks instead, watching as Sarada swings one of the younger red-haired girls around by her forearms before setting her down gently in the grass.

“Subtle man, subtle,” Suigetsu pouts, rolling his eyes dramatically. Beside him, Karin pokes his side again.

“Maybe another week,” she says, “I’ve got to be back in Kiri by the first of the month.”

“You should stay with us,” Sakura offers. “I’m sure Sara-chan would love more time with her cousins. She’s always complaining about only seeing them for the holidays.”

“Oh,” Karin glances at Sasuke before looking back to Sakura’s earnest gaze. “Only if you’re sure-,”

“Of course I’m sure,” Sakura beams at her, moving to take her arm. “You’re family, you’re always welcome here. Come on, we’ll go down to the hospital and let Naruto know you’ll be in town for a while. I’m sure he’d love an excuse to have you over for dinner again. Bolt is always asking about his Aunt who married the shark man,"

“I’m not a shark! Get your facts straight, woman!” Suigetsu calls as Sakura disappears inside the house, taking Karin along with her. Standing alone with Sasuke, he cracks his knuckles slowly.

“So,” he drawls, “wanna show the kids how it’s done?”

“You’re on,” Sasuke launches over the railing as Suigetsu lunges for him, the kids starting to laugh loudly as they run across the water.

“Go Papa!” Sarada calls, sitting crisscross on the grass. She pulls her brother closer to sit in her lap and smiles down at the excited way he watches their father spar with Uncle Sui.

“Kick his butt dad!” Her little cousin calls, swinging a tiny fist in the air.

She turns her eyes back to the unfolding fight and smiles to herself, enjoying the feeling of having her family so close.

*

"You don't truly think she'll marry the Dobes son, do you?" Sasuke asks, watching their daughter sprint after the aforementioned boy, screaming all the way. 

"She's fourteen, Sasuke-kun," Sakura reminds him. "It's a little early to be thinking of weddings." 

"It's all he ever says," Sasuke grumbles. "He thinks they'll be cute together."

"They are cute together," Sakura laughs, reaching over to take his hand. "She's also precious when she watches Inojin paint, or when she helps Shikidai with his meditation. We can't know for certain whom she'll choose until she chooses. Let's just hope we have a few more years to go before she discovers boys." 

"Hn," Sasuke agrees. 

Leaning against his wife's shoulder, he watches his daughter tackle his brothers’ son to the ground, laughing now as she presses a katana to his throat, and feels himself smile. 

*

Sarada is fifteen, and Baruto is dying under her palms.

She tracks his injuries with her eyes wildly, panic spreading through her veins. The simple techniques Mama and Tsunade have drilled into her come flashing back now as she works to close his wounds.

“When you get out of this,” she hisses, “I’m going to kill you.”

She channels chakra to her hands and pumps it through his system, mending broken bones and replenishing blood flow. She patches organs and sews skin back together until all that’s left is a thin white line. Not as perfect as her Mama or as fast as Tsunade-sama, but its damn good work, she knows.

Behind them, Shikamaru-sensei and Inojin finish taking down the ninja who attacked them. Inojin takes back his ink figures and seals them in his sketchbook, wiping the black ink off onto his pants. Shikamaru-sensei checks the area before rushing to stand beside Sarada.

“How is he?” He asks.

“He’ll be fine,” Sarada growls, “if I don’t kill him for being so damn stupid.”

“Language, Uchiha,” Shikamaru-sensei chastises.

“Sorry,” she pushes herself to her feet, crossing her arms. Baruto is fine, but he’s still unconscious. “I fixed his internal damage. He should be up in an hour or two.”

“Good job,” Inojin praises.

“We’ll move somewhere to let him rest,” Shikamaru-sensei decides. “Inojin, help me carry him.”

Sarada bends to pick up her bag, and feels a searing pain behind her eyes. She falls to her knees, taking off her glasses to hold her forehead tightly.

“Sarada!” Inojin bends down beside her, holding her back tightly, “are you alright?”

“I’m fine," she groans out, “my eyes are killing me.”

“You need rest as well,” Shikamaru-sensei tells her, “you’ve depleted too much chakra too quickly. I’m sure it will pass soon.”

“Yeah,” Sarada nods, wiping at her eyes. “Yeah, I’m alright.” She stands up slowly and leans against Inojin for support. Shikamaru-sensei bends to pick up Baruto gently.

“Follow me,” he says, and then he dashes off into the trees.

Inojin rubs her back softly. “Are you sure you’re alright to travel, Sarada-chan?”

“The sooner we get there,” Sarada slips her glasses back on slowly, “the sooner I’ll feel better.”

“Sarada-chan,” Inojin says, reaching for her face. “You’re bleeding!”

“That’s impossible,” she shakes her head, “I wasn’t even-,”

He sweeps a thumb under her eye and shows it to her frantically. Sure enough, blood sticks to his skin.

“Oh,” she wipes at her eyes with her glove, cleaning off more drips of blood. “It’s alright. Papa said sometimes that can happen. I just need to keep my sharingan turned off and I’ll be fine.”

Inojin doesn’t look convinced.

“Really,” Sarada continues, “I’m fine. I’ll have Mama check on me when we get home. We don’t even have to worry Shikamaru-sensei, I’m fine.”

“Yeah,” Inojin finally nods, “if you promise to tell us if it gets worse.”

“Of course,” Sarada nods. Inojin turns to start off after their teammates, and Sarada winces. Her vision feels blurry even with her glasses on, and she can’t help but wonder what the bleeding must mean.

She manages to keep up with Inojin as he runs, but not without a cost. When they reach the cave Shikamaru-sensei has chosen for the night, she collapses to the floor and falls into an immediate, dreamless sleep.

*

Inojin shakes her awake early in the morning.

“Sarada,” he whispers, “Baruto is awake!”

She’s sitting up in seconds, grabbing her glasses before scrambling across the floor of the cave to Baruto’s side.

“Hey, Sarada-chan!” He starts, and then immediately flinches away when she smacks him on the head.

“Ow!” He shrieks, “What was that for!”

“You idiot!” She yells, “I’m so mad at you!”

“Mad at me?” Baruto flinches back, covering his face weakly. “What did I do!?”

“What did you do?” She hisses, forgetting in her anger to keep her sharingan deactivated. Her vision seeps red as she glares at him, pinching his side fiercely. “You’re so _annoying_ , Baruto!”

“Woah, Sarada-chan,” Baruto looks up at her with wide blue eyes. “You look different.”

“ _What?_ ” She seethes, wanting to smack him again. “You almost died on me, you idiot! What the hell is your problem, rushing out like that! What were you-,”

“Sarada,” he reaches out to catch her hand, “your eyes are doing something really weird right now.”

“Yeah,” Inojin adds from a safe distance to her right, “I noticed it earlier. It’s giving me the creeps.”

“What are you talking about?” Sarada deactivates her sharingan in annoyance. “It’s never bothered you two before.”

“Show Shika-sensei,” Baruto suggests, “maybe he’ll know what it is.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my eyes!” Sarada fumes, turning away from them. “You’re both being ridiculous!”

She still stalks over to where their sensei sleeps, bending down to gently shake him. He doesn’t jump awake like most of Papa and Mama’s friends, instead, he lazily rolls over to look up at her.

“Sarada,” he nods, sleepily. “You should rest, you did really well yesterday, but I know you must be tired.”

“I was sleeping,” she says, “but Baruto woke up. He wants you to look at my eyes.”

“What’s wrong with ‘em?” Shikamaru-sensei props his head up with one arm. “They look black as night to me, same as always.”

“No,” Sarada shakes her head, activating her sharingan. She takes her glasses off and leans in closer, “these eyes.”

“Oh holy fuck,” Shikamaru sits up quickly, scooting away from her. “Turn it off!”

“What?” Sarada leans away, hurt. “What’s wrong?”

“Turn it off kid,” Shikamaru repeats, looking down, “ _now._ ”

“Okay, okay,” Sarada blinks her eyes back to black, sliding her glasses back on.

“What’s wrong with her?” Inojin asks, coming up behind Sarada silently.

“Nothing,” Shikamaru looks back at Sarada, nice enough to look sheepish. “I’m sorry kid, but you’re going to have to keep those hidden until we get back home.”

“But why?” Sarada asks again, arms crossed.

“This is most definitely a conversation for your father,” Shikamaru sighs. “Just keep it deactivated until we’re home alright? It’s only another day.”

“Yeah, fine,” Sarada grumbles, turning away from them. Baruto watches her walk to edge of the cave with weary eyes.

*

Sarada rushes home the second Shikamaru-sensei releases them.

She sprints her way across the tops of buildings, racing fast enough to slide on the front porch as she grabs the doorknob.

“Mama!” She yells the second she’s inside, almost forgetting to kick off her shoes. “Mama! Are you home?”

She slides down the hallway, skidding to a stop when she finds her Papa asleep on the couch.

Well, he’d been asleep, at least.

“Sarada,” he cracks an eye open at her. “Mama is still at work.”

“Oh,” Sarada wilts. “Sorry Papa, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s alright,” he sits up slowly, gesturing for her to come closer. “How was your mission?”

“It was great,” she says, sitting beside him. “At least it _was_ going great, until Baruto went and got himself half-killed. He almost didn’t make it, Papa. But I saved him. I used what Mama taught me and I saved him.”

“That’s good, Sara-chan,” he says, poking her forehead gently. “That must have been frightening for you, though.”

“It was,” she admits, “I hated it. I thought he would die right there with my hands in his chest.”

“But he didn’t,” Papa reminds her, “and that’s what matters.”

“Yeah,” she smiles, curling her legs up under her. “Papa, something else happened that Shika-sensei wanted me to tell you.”

Papa hums and waits for her to continue, turning so that he faces her on the couch. With a nervous breath, Sarada turns to look at him.

“Well, after I was done healing Baruto’s wounds, I had this pain behind my eyes,” she explains, pointing to her forehead. “It was burning and it wouldn’t go away. And then Inojin told me I was bleeding, and then later they said that my eyes looked different-,”

“Different?” Papa interrupts, “different how?”

“Shika-sensei wouldn’t tell me!” She complains, “He said I needed to ask you. He wouldn’t let me use my sharingan again until we got home.”

Papa grows quiet, leaning back.

“What is it Papa?” She asks, worried.

“Sarada,” he says, “activate your sharingan.”

“But Papa-,”

“Now,” Papa says, his left eye swirling red. It spins slowly as he studies her. Reluctantly, she activates her sharingan. Immediately Papa’s eyes grow very wide, and then he smiles.

“Unbelievable,” he murmurs, and Sarada crosses her arms.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on or not?”

“Sara-chan,” Papa pokes her gently on the forehead, “congratulations. You’ve unlocked your Mangekyō.”

*

Sarada stands before her Uncle’s grave and bows her head.

“I’ll make you proud,” she whispers, “I promise.”

*

She is sixteen, and her first solo mission will mean going against her parents’ wishes.

Sarada slips into their room well after midnight, and so used to her chakra signature, they do not even stir. She stands over them, contemplates the trust they have in her, and gently shakes her mother awake.

Sakura opens one green eye, never changing the depth of her breathing as she wakes up. Pressed against her back, Sasuke remains asleep.

"Mama," Sarada whispers, crouched down beside the bed, "I'm leaving now."

Sakura squeezes the hand she holds, and Sasuke jerks awake, his body suddenly on alert. Sarada notices how Mama does not even flinch, so used to his nightmares by now.

"Sarada?" He asks, blinking at her. His purple eye glows in the white light from the window.

"I'm leaving Papa," she says, "I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Be safe," Mama murmurs, reaching out to touch her cheek. Papa watches her, something knowing in his gaze, before he reaches out as well. She leans in, let's him tap her forehead with the first two fingers of his right hand, and stands.

They're already drifting back to sleep as she shuts the door, and she tries to ignore the way that fact makes her heart stutter in her chest. The sting of the fresh tattoo on her left arm follows her all the way through the village gates.

*

"She should be home," Sasuke stands in front of Naruto’s desk, arms crossed over his chest. "She's four days late."

"No," Naruto says, carefully, "I'm not expecting her home for at least another week."

"What?"

Naruto sighs, sets his pen down, and runs a hand across his face. "Sasuke-,"

"Where did you send her?"

"You know I can't tell-,"

"Where did you send my daughter?"

"To Sound," Naruto begins, reluctant and weary, flinching back when Sasuke growls and slams a hand onto his desk. He should be afraid, he knows, but staring back at Sasuke’s familiar eyes, he isn't.

"To _Sound?_ " Sasuke repeats, his voice deadly, low, a broken sound in his throat. "You sent her into Sound, alone?"

"She's the only girl I've got who could handle the mission, Sasuke. I can't keep relying on our generation. The kids have to get in some hours of their own. She's more than capable of handling herself on her own, you've trained her well."

“She’s sixteen, she’s too-,”

“Young?” Naruto asks. “Where were you at sixteen, Teme? What were you doing?”

Sasuke glowers at him. “You promoted her, didn’t you.”

“Yes,” Naruto nods. “She’ll be a captain in a month, if it even takes that long. She’s talented Sasuke. She’s a leader. I need you to trust my judgement on this.”

"If they realize who she is-,"

"Do you doubt that she can hold a simple henge?” Naruto laughs, slightly exasperated. “Sasuke, I need you to relax. She'll be home soon, and you can yell at me then. For now, keep this between us, alright? I need her activities kept secret, even from Sakura."

"You can't expect me to keep this from her," Sasuke leans back, his face once again composed, although the red of his eye gives away his anger.

"Actually," Naruto looks up, leans his chin against his palm, and tries to keep from sighing, "I can. You insisted upon knowing, so now you'll keep the secret as well. If Sakura where to find out now, think of how she'd react."

"She'll go after her," Sasuke says, arms once again crossed over his chest.

"Yeah," Naruto nods, "she will. I need you to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Send me away then," Sasuke presses his fingers to the bridge of his nose, turning away. "I'm not lying to her. She's already restless, you think of an excuse for her."

"An excuse for who?" Sakura asks, coming into the room behind them. "Is something wrong?"

She wears her lab coat, her growing hair pulled into a lose ponytail at her neck. She looks tired, and Sasuke makes himself avoid eye contact with her. He knows any chance of lying will vanish the second he sees the concern in her eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiles, standing up. She nods to him, but her eyes stay on Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asks, touching his back with gentle fingers, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," Naruto is quick to answer, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I was just giving him a mission debriefing, and we were trying to think of a way to explain it to you so that you wouldn't be angry. I hate to send him away for a long time with my nephew being so young, but I've got no choice. I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

His voice is honest, and Sasuke wishes the apology was really just about a mission.

"Oh," Sakura laughs as her touch relaxes against him. "Is that all? I thought something was really wrong. Where are you going, Sasuke-kun?"

"To Sound," Naruto answers, a smile still on his face. "He's going to Sound."

*

It takes nearly half a day to find Sarada, and for that he is grateful. If her henge is strong enough to fool him, then he knows she's had no problem fooling the rest of the villagers. Even with the potency of her chakra signature, it takes him three passes around the small town to find her, a blonde with blue eyes, sitting outside of a tavern. If he’s honest, she’s clearly modeled her illusion after her favorite aunt.

It's modern, with large windows tinted to keep out the sun, and a body guard at the front keeping tabs on who goes inside.

Sasuke sits himself on the corner across from it, under the pretense of people watching, and avoids Sarada’s gaze. If she sees him, she doesn't react.

He watches her talk to a girl she stands beside, both of them laughing when they're approached by a man holding a drink.

He tells them something and they nod in excitement, letting him lead them inside. Sasuke takes a deep breath and wills himself to stay seated.

She'll be fine, he tells himself. She'll be fine.

*

Sarada knows immediately when her mission has gone wrong.

She is playing her part well, holding her disguise as she dances with one of the men she's been sent to kill. A simple mission, Naruto had called it.

And then without any warning, a man barges into the room, coming straight at her.

Her dance partner shoves her behind him, because she’s a civilian here, for all he knows. In seconds, the man is on them, and then her target is dead at her feet.

If nothing else, at least that’s handled.

“Come with me, Uchiha,” the man growls, grabbing her arm roughly.

“What are you talking about?” She shrieks, frantically trying to pull away. Around her, the tavern is clearing quickly, people running and screaming at the sight of a severed head. “My name is-,”

“Your name is Uchiha Sarada,” the man says, breathing heavily on her face. “Do not lie to me, girl.”

“Who are you?” She hisses, snatching herself away from him with a blast of strength. She drops her henge, mission no longer an issue, and stands before him as herself. The short dress she’d brought to go out in is impractical for fighting, but she’ll make do.

“You don’t ask questions,” the man says, widening his stance. “You don’t want to make me angry.”

“Wrong,” she smirks, “you don’t want to make me angry.” Her eyes bleed red, the spinning of her sharingan making the man step back.

“You just took my target away from me,” she continues darkly, “now who’s head will I take home?”

*

Sasuke stands when he hears the first of the screams. He watches as civilian’s race from the tavern, and he wastes no time in pushing his way inside.

He finds Sarada circling a man three times her size, her eyes spinning dizzyingly. He tracks her movements and understands her plan. In moments, the man collapses to his knees, swatting at things Sasuke can’t see.

Sarada blinks and steps away, her face unreadable. He’s about to call out to her when he hears it, the swish of an enemy’s kunai flying through the air.

Sarada catches it with a growl, spinning to send it straight into her newest opponent’s heart. Another man lunges from the shadows after him and Sarada breaks his neck with a well-executed jab.

“Come on!” She screams, “Come on!”

Her body shakes, Sasuke can see it as she fights, but he knows it’s from adrenaline instead of fear. He knows his daughter has taken life before, but watching her now, he feels as if he’s seeing a new person.

Sarada is vicious, her attacks hitting home every time. She takes down man after man, leaving the dance floor littered with bodies. When she stands alone by the bar, breathing heavily, eyes zinging back and forth across the room in search of any other dangers, he finds himself smiling.

Sasuke steps out into the room and she spins on him, raising her katana fiercely.

“Papa?” She says, not lowering her guard. “What are you doing here?”

“The Hokage sent me,” he says, crossing his arms. “Are you planning on using that on me, Sara-chan?”

“What?” She blinks, her eyes fading black. “Sorry,” she lowers her weapon, straightening up. “Sorry.”

“Its alri-,” Papa stops talking, holding up a hand. It’s unnecessary, for Sarada hears it too.

She glances nervously behind them, and then turns back to her father. “There’s a back exit through the kitchen.”

“Go,” he says, and she takes off.

Following her through the streets, he feels the growing presence at their heels. Turning in mid jump, he flings several kunai into the rush of ninja moving behind them. He counts three men down, nine to go.

Sarada heads for the tree line, and he’s grateful. They’ll have an easier chance of keeping this as clean as possible if they aren’t in a public place.

When they reach the trees, Sarada disappears. Sasuke is quick to follow, taking to a higher branch above where their attackers will enter.

When the men arrive, no one moves. They search, talking loudly and pointing fingers about who lost _the Uchiha brat_ , when Sarada drops from her hiding spot.

“Looking for me?” She asks, and Sasuke smirks. He drops to the ground on the other side of the group, head tilted to the side.

Nine heads whip back and forth between the two of them, frantic and afraid. Sasuke narrows his eyes, and in seconds, everyone but Sarada falls to the ground.

It’s over, he knows, as he looks to Sarada across the small clearing. She’s glaring at him, and he flash steps to her side instantly.

"You've been here all this time?" She tries to yell, but it comes out more as a strangled kind of pant, like it hurts for her to speak.

"No," Sasuke answers, his eyes still flirt restlessly around them. "I arrived last night."

"Did Uncle Naruto really send you?" She asks, the pretense of their identities long gone. "Did he think I couldn't handle it?"

"He knew I was nervous," Sasuke admits. "He didn't think it would hurt if I came to check. You're six days overdue."                                               

"I know," she nods, looking down to the ground. Her feet are dirty from running without shoes but her dress is completely unmarked. No one ever got close enough to touch her. "It was taking longer than I planned. But I had it, Papa."

For a long moment, Sasuke doesn't say anything. Then he takes a step closer and puts his hand to her shoulder, drawing her to his chest. He smells like smoke, like Papa always does, but also like blood.

"You did well," he tells her, his chin resting on top of her head. "I’m proud of you, Sarada."

*

Sarada sits beside the memorial stone and reads random names out loud. Beside her, Inojin sketches and Baruto twirls grass between his fingers.

“Uzumaki Minato,” Sarada reads, and Baruto lets out a loud whooping noise. “Yamanaka Inoichi,” Inojin looks up from his work, smiling softly.

“Sarada,” he asks, “do you have anyone on the stone?"

Sarada glances to him, just in time to watch Baruto club him over the head.

“Sarada-chan,” Baruto begins frantically, one hand slapped over Inojin’s mouth, “ignore him, he’s a hopeless idiot. He takes after his father, dad says, and apparently they have no concept of what it means to be human. You know Uncle Sai, he’s in _sane_ -,”

“It’s alright, Baruto,” she says, twisting to face the stone again. She touches the cold marble with a steady hand, and smiles at her reflection. She is eighteen and the strongest of her clan in generations.

“I don’t have anyone on the stone, Inojin,” she says. “But one day I will.”

*

“Uncle Naruto?” Sarada knocks gently on the large door of the Hokage’s office, peaking inside.

“Ah, Sara-chan,” Naruto looks up at her, instantly beaming. “Come in!”

She closes the door behind her and takes a hesitant step closer to his giant desk.

“Is there something you need?” He asks. “I wasn’t expecting to send you out again so soon, but if you’re looking for a mission, I’d be happy to-,”

“Oh, no,” Sarada says, folding her hands carefully behind her back. The silver metal of her ANBU uniform clicks together gently. “Actually, I just had a question for you.”

“Oh, yeah?” Naruto laughs, leaning forward on his desk. “Ask away.”

“I want to know what I have to do to become Hokage after you resign,” she says quickly, avoiding his eyes.

“Planning on offing me?” He jokes. She shoots him a look that is so like her father that he can’t help but laugh.

“You know what’s really funny, Sarada?” He asks, standing up to face her. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about being my successor for a while now. I just didn’t want to pressure you into something you didn’t want.”

“I want this,” Sarada answers quickly. “I want this, Uncle. Truly.”

“I believe you,” Naruto nods at her, beaming again. “Come and see me tomorrow at noon,” he says, “we’ll talk more then.”

“Thank you, Hokage-sama,” she bows deeply, grinning brightly when she straightens.

*             

"They're disgusting," Naruto groans. "I hate it." 

"You wanted this," Sasuke reminds him. 

"I did not think it would be so," Naruto pauses, struggling for the correct word, "disgusting." 

"Naruto," Sakura chastises, clipping him on the back the head, "be nice!" 

"I am her uncle!" He continues, drawing the attention from a nearby table, "isn't this illegal? Is it illegal, Teme? Back me up."

"It's illegal," Sasuke agrees, tapping his glass against Naruto’s. 

"It is not," Sakura tucks them both under each arm, and smiles. "Now look at them and tell me they don't look happy."

Begrudgingly, Sasuke listens to her. 

In front of them, his daughter sits beside Naruto’s son, and unfortunately, they do in fact look happy. 

She's nineteen, and she laughs at something Baruto says, leaning on the table to look at him closer. His eyes scrunch up in a laugh that is so like his father that Sasuke has to look away. 

"I hate it," he says, and Naruto nods. 

"You're both ridiculous," Sakura tells them, pinching both their cheeks with just enough force to leave them wincing. 

*

"Isn't she too young?" Sasuke asks as Sakura fixes his collar. 

"She's twenty-three," she reminds him. "That's three years older than we were, Sasuke-kun." 

He knows she's right, but that doesn't take away his frown. When she leans up to kiss him, he tries to let it calm his frayed nerves, to no avail. 

"She's happy," she tries instead.

This, this makes him pause. 

Because his daughter is happy. She is nearly grown, and she is in love, but she is still his little girl.

"I know," he says, crossing his arms. "I still hate it." 

*

Baruto is afraid of him, Sasuke knows.

It's in the way he avoids eye contact whenever possible, the way he shuffles nervously on his feet and rubs a hand to the back of his neck. 

He's been afraid of Uncle Sasuke since he met Uncle Sasuke the day he was born. 

This however, does not deter Uncle Sasuke from speaking with him. It's after the ceremony, while they mingle about the reception, that he catches him alone. 

"Baruto," he calls, never raising his voice. The boy freezes, back going ram rod straight, and turns to face him with a sheepish smile. 

"H-hello Uchiha-San," he stutters, managing to mess up a simple bow. Sasuke almost laughs. 

"I told you not to call me that when you were three," he says. 

"And I haven't stopped yet!" Baruto tries for a laugh, but he ends up choking on it. 

"Hn," Sasuke runs his eyes down the boys’ thin frame and narrows his gaze. "You're married to Sarada now." 

"I-um," Baruto seams at a loss, shrugging helplessly, "yes sir?"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told you when you were seventeen," Sasuke says, voice even. "Do you remember?" 

Baruto nods quick enough to give himself whiplash. 

"Good," Sasuke lays a hand on his son-in-laws shoulder, squeezes just a little, "do not hurt her."

"I won’t, sir," he answers, voice for the first time firm. The spark in his eyes, the truth of it, rings through to Sasuke’s bones. He gives his shoulder another squeeze and then releases him.

With a nod, he ends the conversation, and Baruto bonds off, grinning like his father. 

* 

"Papa?" Sarada asks later, when they sit on the porch together, as they've done so many nights before. 

"Hm, Sa-chan?" He answers, not looking away from the water before them. 

"Are you angry that my name is no longer Uchiha?"

He turns his eyes to her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I married Baruto-kun months ago, I know," she continues. "But still, I've been too afraid to ask." 

"You think I'm angry you married?" He asks, still confused. 

"I wouldn't be upset if you were," she tells him, voice holding her honesty. "The Uchiha name stops with me all over again, and I'm sorry for that." 

"Sarada," he begins, feeling the heaviness set in his bones. "Do not ever think I'm not proud of you." 

"Papa," she rolls her eyes, "that's not what I mean." 

"Listen to me," he says, more stern, and she turns to look at him. He reaches to touch two fingers to her forehead, and leaves them there as he talks. 

"You are my daughter, and you will always be an Uchiha, no matter your last name. Our blood runs through your veins, like fire, and it will run through your children's and theirs for years to come.  Our name does not stop with you. It simply takes on a new life. Do you understand?"

She nods, blinks her dark eyes hard, and shifts closer to him. When he's sure her mood has lifted, he adds, quietly,

"And besides, your brother has been growing closer to Ino’s daughter every day, and whoever he marries will take his name. Plus, he’s always been my favorite."

"Shut up, Papa," she groans, shoving him gently in the side. She sweeps her hair away from her face, over her shoulder, and he is struck again by how much she looks like those he has lost. 

"I'm glad I'm your father, Sarada," he tells her, and she smiles at him. 

Leaning closer, she taps two fingers to his forehead. 

"I'm glad I'm your daughter, Papa."

*

When Sarada turns twenty-seven, she is given the title of Hokage. It is a beautiful ceremony, and the entire village is there to watch.

Uncle Naruto beams at her as he passes over his hat and robe.

"Good luck, Sara-chan," he tells her quietly, so that no one but her can hear. "You're going to do amazing."

"Thank you," she hugs him tightly. "Thank you, Uncle, for everything."

Behind his father, Baruto stands in his ANBU uniform. His face is hidden underneath his fox mask, but she can only imagine the grin he must be sporting. To his left, Aunt Hinata stands smiling her gentle smile.

Sarada looks behind her and catches Papa’s eye. He has one hand on Mama’s waist and the other on Mikato’s shoulder. His expression is soft and hard to read, but she can see the happiness in his eyes. Her brother sports his best grin as he watches her, and Mama sniffles quietly. Inojin and Auntie Ino stand beside her proudly.

Even Uncle Sui and Auntie Karin have come from Kiri to see their niece’s biggest accomplishment unfold, and around them her cousins watch her with matching expressions of amazement.

As the village below her claps and cheers, Sarada thinks of how far they've come.  

Once shunned and feared, she stands now as the ruler of her home. Finally, after what feels like ages, she has the chance to prove the type of ruler the Uchiha could have been.

She looks up to the sky and thinks of her Papa’s parents, of the uncle she loves dearly, and smiles.

*

Uncles’ name is carved into the memorial stone on a spring morning.

Sarada is thirty two and Papa is old now, nearly retired except for his work training Baruto. Soon he will step down as ANBU commander and take over the work done inside the village. Mama is as strong as she’s ever been, standing beside him with a smile on her face. She watches them intently as the name is carved slowly and meticulously into the black stone by Inojin. Watching over his shoulder, Baruto crouches in the plain black of his village clothes.

Inojin takes his time with each cut into the marble, working carefully. He understands the weight this name carries, the burden and the pain leading up to this day, and he will do his best to make it perfect.

Mama holds Papa’s hand and Sarada stands to his other side, her daughter leaning against her leg. On Papa’s shoulders, one of her twins sits happily playing with his hair. It's remained dark despite his age, just like his mothers.

"Mama." Sarada glances down when she's called, smiling softly. "Do you think Uncle Ita can see us now?"

"Yes," Sarada answers, bending down to pull her daughter into her side. She has whiskers on her cheeks and sharp coal eyes. "I think he's here with us right now."

Above her, Papa smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought xx


End file.
